nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of Sovereign Individuals of Esternarx
|- |'Motto' |N/A |- |'National Anthem' |N/A |- |'Region(s)' || American Continent European Continent |- |'Capital(s)' ||None |- |'Official Language(s)' |N/A |- |'Sapient Species' |Humans, Dolphins |- | Demonym(s) ||Esternarxian, Sovereign |- |'Government' |Anarchy |- |'Historical Dates' |N/A |- |'Population' |~12,000,000,000 |- |'Official Religion' |N/A |- |'Geography' |Azores, Iceland, Atlantic |- |'Official Currency' ||N/A |- | align=center colspan=2 | Nationstates.net: Esternarx |} The Alliance of Sovereign Individuals of Esternarx, also known as the Alliance, or simply, Esternarx, is not so much a single nation as it is millions of loosely affiliated nano-nations. While technically a part of American Continent, Esternarx could just as easily be considered part of European Continent. Esternarx's uniquely dynamic seasteading culture, relative isolation in the North Atlantic, and hyperdecentralized geopolitical situation make it culturally distinct enough to be considered a region unto itself. =History & Legend= History of country. If you want to add sections to this, enter "Source Mode" and find the "=History=" section. To add a section under the History, type " Section Name ". =Society & Economy= Esternarx has no capital city, no executive branch, and no legislature. It also lacks a standing army, a central bank, and a court of final appeal. Essentially, it is a stateless society. For those attempting to grapple with this concept, it may be helpful to think of Esternarx not as a single nation, but rather as a loose alliance of millions of sovereign individuals. Private arbitration firms compete within a polycentric legal structure to handle lawsuits in Esternarx, whose residents sue for everything from pollution to murder, with varying results. One of the most common cases taken before the many competing adjudication companies are declarations of sovereignty, usually by children and new immigrants. The mere act of declaring sovereignty before an arbitrator is enough to become legally recognized as a sovereign of Esternarx, and afforded all attendant rights and responsibilities. All sovereigns of Esternarx are equal insofar as they are each the sole authority over their own bodies and justly acquired property. Esternarxians traveling abroad are granted diplomatic immunity with varying degrees of success. The majority of Esternarx's sizable population lives afloat, on seabound structures ranging in size from rafts made of recycled materials to huge battleships, and everything in between. Several massive artificial islands have been constructed by building up from the ocean floor, but even these monumental structures are dwarfed by the vast, floating bazaar of rafts, boats, ships, and seasteads that surrounds them and sprawls out kilometers in every direction. These many vessels compose what are often referred to as the Floating Cities of Esternarx. The population centers, (simply the most highly concentrated areas,) shift and drift, combine and separate, with unplanned grace and beauty. A minority does live on the natural islands themselves, but natural dry land property values are extremely high, and most of the land, with the exception of a few cities, is devoted to sustainable agriculture, parks, nature preserves, and botanical gardens. Esternarx is the world's largest tax-haven. In the absence of any official or fiat currency, precious metals like gold and silver circulate widely and compete with a variety of digital media of exchange, foreign monies, local labor-based currencies, and credit issued by mutual banks. In the absence of any intellectual property laws, open-source versions of the latest electronic devices, game systems, phones, and computers are produced by a decentralized network of thousands of small, independent manufacturers. While illegal in many countries, these Esternarxian "knock-offs" tend to be less expensive, more user-friendly, and more durable than the original patented designs they mimic. Besides the small-scale agriculture / heavy gardening in which nearly every household engages, small- to large-scale mariculture, algae farming and sea ranching also provides for a large part of the domestic food and medicine demand. Patent-violating medicines and recreational drugs of all varieties are produced and distributed out of Esternarx, much to the chagrin of customs officials around the world. No laws prohibit gambling and bookies can be found taking bets on everything from dolphin races to the lifespans of politicians. The decentralized arms manufacturing industry prospers and Esternarx's population is one of the most heavily armed in the world, with an average ratio of five weapons per person. The oldest profession on earth enjoys a venerated and respected position in society and Esternarx is widely regarded as having some of the finest brothels in the world, catering to every gender, sexual preference, and fetish one could imagine. =Geography & Environment= Esternarxian geography can be divided roughly in two: the Static Islands and the Floating Cities. The Static Islands are not truly static, except by comparison with the radical dynanism of the Floating Cities. The difference between the two is that the Static Islands are more or less attached to one part of the Earth, whereas the Floating Cities could theoretically be anywhere in the world's oceans, seas, and rivers, (though some general trends and patterns are noted.) Static Islands The Static Islands can be further divided into four general regions, in the Azores archipelago: (West, Central, and East,) and then in Iceland: (Noskaftafellthing.) West: Freedhelm This private island, home to legendary Esternarxian "princess" Claire Freedhelm, is the northernmost island in the main archipelago of Esternarx. It's towering walls, natural cliffs, and treacherous reefs make it nearly unapproachable. An enormous modern castle and four observation towers are visible from a distance. Little else is known about this jealously guarded secret fortress. Estimated Population: Unknown Prosperitas With a small but bustling port city on the east coast, Esternarx's westernmost island of Prosperitas' numerous world-renowned brothels, sex spas, and nudist resorts make it a center for sex-tourism. Other places of interest include Lambda Town, a gay pirate hot spot down south, and New Sappho, a lesbian separatist commune out west. Estimated Population: 69,000 Aquarius Pi Appearing on the surface as a series of relatively small domes, the bulk of Aquarius Pi extends deep beneath the waves and houses an underwater theme park, several casinos, and multiple human/dolphin aquariums. The island is home to the Sapient Species Society, a human and dolphin rights organization with thousands of members from both species. Estimated Population: 32,000 Central: Act, Ios, Ohn Both the Actios Botanical Garden and the Actohn Zoo and Wildlife Preserve are situated on these islands, making them a haven for nature enthusiasts. Local and exotic plants and animals of extraordinary variety live and interact in beautiful natural habitats. The tiny town of Verdania hosts a biannual solar-powered music festival and series of permaculture workshops every spring and fall. Estimated Population: 5,000 Libertas A quiet, peaceful island, Libertas is mostly covered in farmland and small villages. In the west, the town of Leftshire is the main trade port. Located off the southern shore of the island is the Statue of Libertas, a colossal work of art forged out of bronze and plated with silver and gold depicting Claire Freedhelm pleasuring herself in nude ecstasy. Estimated Population: 23,000 Aequalitas Often considered Libertas' sister island, Aequalitas is also mostly covered in farmland and food forests, with several tiny villages few and far between. Estimated Population: 23,000 Eldorado Atlantica This magnificent, Fibonacci-number inspired, golden-colored structure extends for nearly 40 kilometers from east to west and 25 kilometers from north to south. Neo-Mayaztekan influences are obvious in the architecture, and thousands of hotels, resorts, and private homes line the many winding canals. Numerous international businesses call Eldorado Atlantica home, among them Dante Industries and the Lambda League Metals Exchange. Estimated Population: 1,795,000 Aequitas Situated almost in the very center of the island chain, Aequitas is a long, pleasant island with two small port towns, Restoro in the west and Iustitia in the east. Estimated Population: 17,000 Anarchia With the exception of the small city of Anarchos in the northeast, most of this large island is covered in large farms and small, sometimes quaint towns. The lakes region of the northwest is home to beautiful Anarchia Natural Park. Estimated Population: 420,000 Esternarius II This series of interconnected steel and concrete structures is the oldest surviving artificial island in Esternarx. Some areas are more up to date and better repaired than others, but most of the deeper chambers of the city have been abandoned and fallen into disrepair. Estimated Population: 248,000 East: Esternarius III This colossal artificial island was constructed with superior materials than its predecessor, and houses a huge and incredibly diverse population. Estimated Population: 708,000 Agora The largest natural island and home to the largest landbound metropolitan area in Esternarx, Agora is the epitome of an international trade center. It is often said, that one can find anything for sale in this place. The truth may not be too far off. Just to the south of the city and connected by a long causeway is Agora Spaceport, the largest private space exploration and travel center in the world. Estimated Population: 2,188,000 Amigas (Az, Cor, Ita) Tiny, uninhabited, and statuesque, the three Amigas islands mark the eastern boundaries of the main archipelago of Esternarx. Estimated Population: 0 Autonomos The southernmost island, Autonomos is most notable as the headquarters of "The Anarchist Embassy," an absurdist theatre troupe in the small town of "None," that has managed to convince numerous national leaders that it is the foreign affairs branch of the legitimate government of Esternarx. Most of the island is occupied by communes filled with artists, musicians, and hippies. Estimated Population: 32,000 Iceland: Noskaftafellthing Separated from the main archipelago of Esternarx by several thousand kilometers of north Atlantic ocean, Noskaftafellthing is the northernmost landmass in all of Esternarx. Estimated Population: 765,000 Floating Cities The Floating Cities are usually the first thing to come to mind when one hears about Esternarx. While these vast fleets of floating platforms and vessels of all shapes and sizes may appear chaotic and disorganized, they are actually part of a dynamic self-organizing ecosystem and a polycentric legal order. Many distinct cultures exist as more-or-less contiguous floating communities, though most overlap to one degree or another. Ecologic The Floating Gardens of Ecologic are a radical environmentalist seasteading community spread widely throughout Esternarx but largely concentrated in the north central area. They generally migrate with the growing season to some extent and/or in order to attend the many seasonal festivals and gatherings which happen throughout the year all over Esternarx. Estimated Population: 12,365,000 Grey Haven Grey Haven actually consists of two loosely affiliated groups of Kasnyian ex-patriates, the larger Black faction, and the smaller White Faction. These two separate anarchist groups find much to disagree with amongst themselves, but peacefully co-exist and cooperate based on their mutual cultural affiliation with Kasnyia. They are united in their rejection of Kasnyian imperialism and live mostly in seasteading communities usually located in the seas off the west coast of Autonomos and south of Esternarius III. Estimated Population: 1,495,000 New Galveston A relatively small but diverse community of escaped slaves and Southern Confederate ex-patriates migrates between the Texas coast, the Florida Keys, and western Esternarx. Many of the New Galveston seasteaders are active in the abolitionist movement and often serve as sanctuaries on the Underwater Railroad. Estimated Population: 243,000 New Genesis New Genesis is a sizable seasteading community of Genesisian cultists usually located off the south-east coast of Agora. During the Papal Election, the entire community makes a pilgrimage to Genesis City. Estimated Population: 1,677,000 The Viking Commonwealth This large floating tribe of voluntaryist vikings are most often seen sailing the Atlantic between northern Esternarx and Noskaftafellthing and are known for having beautifully crafted longboats and shiny helmets. They are mostly peaceful and keep to themselves, but tend to be shrewd traders and fiercely honorable. Estimated Population: 8,523,000 =Notable Individuals= Famous or notable individuals of Esternarx include: To make a list, just use an *asterisk* to create a bullet point.